NGL End-of-day Process
This wiki provides an introduction to NGL End-of-day Process tool. It also explains the installation of this tool NGL End-of-day Process NGL End-of-day(NGL EOD) Process is a librarian's assistant. NGL EOD must be executed every day. Hence it is advised that NGL EOD is added to a task scheduler. In this Wiki we have provided a procedure to add NGL EOD to Windows XP task scheduler. Currently NGL EOD does the following tasks daily #Send overdue reminders #Send reminders for renewals #Closes unclaimed reservations #Send Newsletters For the 1, 2 and 3 tasks Emails, SMSs and Twitter Direct Messages are dispatched. Where as for 4th task only Emails are dispatched How to install NGL EOD If you are installing/upgrading to version 3.0.4 R1 U2 or above then NGL EOD is automatically installed on the server. Though NGL EOD can run even on client systems we highly recommend to run it on the server. This Wiki assumes that you have installed a version 3.0.4 R1 U2 or later #On the server browse into the NGLAutoEODFiles directory. This directory is present in C: drive if you are on Windows and /usr directory if you are on Linux. #In this directory you will find a file named config.properties. Open this file using Wordpad (gedit in Linux) #Add the below properties to this file if they are not there SendOverDueNotices=YES SendRemindersForRenewals=YES SendCloseunClaimedReservations=YES SendNewsletters=YES Now save this file. Kindly note that if you do not want any of the tasks to execute you can replace YES with a NO How to run NGL EOD manually? On the server browse into the NGLEOD directory. This directory is present in C: drive if you are on Windows and /usr directory if you are on Linux. You can find a file named NGLAutoEOD.jar and a directory named lib. You must now run the jar file. How to do that? Open Command Prompt in Windows (Terminal in Linux). Make sure you are in NGL EOD directory as shown Type this command java -jar NGLAutoEOD.jar Thats it, your NGL EOD will start running. But remember NGL EOD will just do the tasks meant for today. We recommend you to create a batch file/Shell script file for this command. So that you can run it by double clicking on the batch file. How to create a batch file for NGL EOD so that you can run it by double clicking on it? *Open notepad and paste the below command "C:\Program Files\Java\jre6\bin\java.exe" -jar "C:\NGLEOD\NGLAutoEOD.jar" *Save the file as NGLAutoEodSchedule.bat in C: drive directory. You may save it in any location *From now you can just double click on NGLAutoEodSchedule.bat to run your NGL EOD How to run NGL EOD automatically everyday? For this remember that your server machine must be running 24x7. Or atleast make sure that it is running during the time slot set for running the NGL EOD. We are showing your the proecedure for Windows XP, you can apply the same with minor changes to any Windows flavour Step 1: Step 2 Step 3: Step 4: Step 5: Step 6: Step 7: Step 8: Step 9: